Welcome back
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: Edgeworth, now a professor of law at a university abroad, returns to LA for the summer, encountering several familiar faces, some that he never expected to see again.  Post AJ.
1. Chapter 1

Edgeworth set down his mug on the table, wincing slightly at the aftertaste of the coffee. Phoenix laughed. "What, not refined enough for your tastes?" he asked, smiling.

Clearing his throat, Edgeworth took another sip, managed to hold back a grimace, and responded, "I'm just more of a tea man."

"Of course you are." Phoenix leaned back on the couch of his apartment. "Sorry I didn't go out and buy some for you," he continued, resting his hands behind his head, and his feet up on the coffee table. "So, do you need a place to stay? Or…"

Edgeworth smirked. "Was that an offer, Wright?"

"Nope!" Phoenix chuckled again. "I've got my hands full with Trucy. I just don't want to see you sleeping on the streets or anything."

"I have a sufficient hotel room here in the city, yes," Edgeworth said, leaning forward. "How is she?"

"Trucy? Oh, she's doing great. Helping Apollo out and everything." Phoenix smiled wistfully. "Kind of like how Maya always helped me out."

"Maya Fey," said Edgeworth, remembering the odd but lively spirit medium. "Have you heard from her—?" Phoenix shook his head.

There was a very long silence.

Phoenix leaned forward, pulling something, a chain, it seemed, from under his sweatshirt. "But look at what I got a few months ago," he said, his voice forced to be much more jovial than before. There was a locket on the chain, and when Phoenix opened it, Edgeworth could see that there was a small picture inside. It was a bit too small for him to see. "One moment." He reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a pair of rather old-fashioned glasses. Much better.

It was a photo of Trucy, one from when she must have been eight years old or so. Edgeworth smiled. "She's really grown up, hasn't she?"

While Edgeworth had expected a nod, or some affirmation of this observation—one that was common in social situations—he had not expected a laugh, which is what he received. Phoenix pointed by his own eyes. "What's…what's with the glasses, there?"

Edgeworth, flushing slightly out of embarrassment, replied, "I've found that my vision is much better with these. Actually," Edgeworth took them off and looked at them fondly, "these were my father's." He turned his glance toward Phoenix. "I…I visited my old house the last time I came here, as I was on my way to the airport, and the owners kept boxes of our possessions." He smiled slightly. It was sad but understanding. "I guess Gregory always kept a spare pair."

Phoenix nodded subtly, though he appeared reluctant to speak, due to the sensitive nature of the topic. So, he did what any good friend does, and changed the subject.

"So," he began, standing up. He took Edgeworth's still largely full mug and his own empty one and brought them to the kitchen and set them down in the sink. "How long are you gonna be in town?"

Tucking his glasses back into his suit pocket, Edgeworth arched his back, stretching. "Oh, just for the summer," he replied, examining the apartment. "The university no longer needs me to instruct a summer course, so I thought I could utilize that time to travel, get away…" He absentmindedly began to straighten various magazines and leaflets that were scattered across the table. A subconscious impulse. "Why, do you already want to get rid of me?"

Phoenix, walking back to the couch, laughed in response. Something Edgeworth was highly unaccustomed to. He was never much of a joker, and while he liked to believe that he had a ready wit, he wasn't one for making people laugh. Even slightly.

He didn't quite know how to respond.

"You know, I think that professor job you have over in England has done you some good," said Phoenix. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm serious," Phoenix continued. "You're just a lot more…sociable now. Way more than you used to be."

Still smiling somewhat, Edgeworth closed his eyes. "Yes, I suppose having to interact with…a younger audience has made me a bit more _knowledgeable _of social graces."

"Hm." Phoenix briefly responded, sitting back on the couch., his elbows propped up on his knees. Before any more conversation regarding Edgeworth's newfound social grace started, the door of the apartment opened.

Phoenix beamed at the newcomer. "Hey, Truce!" he said, beaming. "How'd the trial go?"

Edgeworth stared at him. _Wright…_he thought bitterly. _You didn't tell me there was any sort of trial happening today._

But Trucy grinned, smiling from ear to ear. She had grown so much since the last time Edgeworth had seen her. _She must be…sixteen by now? Seventeen? _He smiled somewhat, his annoyance diluted by her presence. "It went great, Daddy! Polly beat that prosecutor right into the ground!" Noting another man in the room that was not her father, her eyes widened. "Uncle Edgeworth!" she cried happily, rushing toward him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind him. "It's so great to see you!"

Edgeworth flinched uncomfortably for a moment, but smiled, responding, "It's nice to see you as well. It has been quite some time."

"I'll say! Oh! You haven't met Polly, have you? Hold on one sec, I'll go grab him!" With that, Trucy rushed back outside. Edgeworth could hear her shouting, "Pooooollyyyyyyyy!" He grinned. "You have one enthusiastic daughter, Wright."

"Tell me about it," said Phoenix, chuckling.

Soon thereafter, Trucy returned, dragging a young man clad in red from head to toe. "Er…hello," he said awkwardly.

"Uncle Edgeworth, this is Apollo Justice! But everyone just calls him Polly!"

"Only _you _call me that…" Apollo muttered.

"And Polly," Trucy continued, nudging Apollo slightly. "This is Daddy's friend, Miles Edgeworth. He used to be one of the greatest prosecutors there ever was!"

Apollo blinked. "_You're _Miles Edgeworth? Er…I, uh…." He swallowed nervously, then, "P-pleased to meet you, sir!" he almost-shouted. He stuck out a hand. Edgeworth stood up and shook it. "Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Justice. Anyway," he let go and looked back at Wright, who was still sitting. "What trial was going on today?"

"Oh, that?" Phoenix shrugged. "Nothing you need worry about when you're on vacation…"

Edgeworth scowled. "You _know_ I wanted to attend a trial. What was this about?"

"Well, not this one. It was a bit of a mess, really."

"Really?" Edgeworth turned back to Apollo. "You were the defense attorney for this case. What was it about?"

"Er, well," Apollo looked over Edgeworth's shoulder, down at Phoenix, as though looking for some sort of approval. Phoenix shrugged ambiguously. "Well, it involved the sister of a friend of ours."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "That doesn't seem all that messy."

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, Ema's sister, Ms. Skye…Well, she was accused of murdering the Chief Prosecutor, and…"

Without a word, Edgeworth suddenly rushed to the door, snatching his coat off the coat rack as he did so. Apollo said quickly, "If it's any consolation, she was innocent. I-" But Edgeworth was already briskly walking down the stairs and toward the street, where it was clear that he was headed to the Prosecutor's Office.

Unsure of what he said to provoke such a reaction, Apollo looked back at Phoenix. "Um…Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix shrugged again, the meaning more ambiguous than before.

* * *

><p>Ema Skye sat in a chair before Klavier Gavin. She hated his office. It wasn't even a real prosecutor's office. It was more like a record store with a few <em>court<em> records lying around. But most of all she hated sitting and waiting in there. It was like being slowly smothered in Gavin's glam and his ego. So glimmerous.

Klavier sighed. "So do you understand now?" He smiled, exasperated. "If you are going to continue to behave so unprofessionally in these matters, you may need to search for work elsewhere."

"Is that a _threat?_"

"No, it's a warning." Klavier stood up, leaning on his desk. "Whatever you keep thinking, I'm trying to look out for you, ja?" He winked. "You're my one and only Fraulein Detective."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Please, I can't contain my excitement."

"All I am saying," Klavier continued, "is that you should be careful. Your superiors may not take kindly to you interrupting court proceedings like that next time—"

"Yeah?" Ema's temper started to rise. "Lana is the only family I _have_. What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch my sister be thrown in jail?"

"That is _precisely _what you are supposed to do!"

Ema paused, slightly in shock. Klavier rarely raised his voice, and usually when he did, it was when he was singing. This time, it was angry. It was bitter. But then she remembered. _Kristoph.._

"Lana Skye was innocent. But you do neither her nor you any favors by interrupting trials with outbursts like that."

Reluctantly, Ema nodded.

"You are to keep your personal feelings out of any future trials," Klavier said, his voice now soft and quiet. "I'm tired of fighting with you, Fraulein. If you have any more serious transgressions, I'll speak directly with the Chief of Police and he will deal with you. Is that understood?"

"…Yes." Ema stood up. "Can I go now?"

Klavier grinned, his expression returning to his usual charming grin. "Of course, Fraulein." Rolling her eyes once more, Ema turned to leave, though as she looked out into the Prosecutor Office's corridor, she noticed something. A couple years as a detective had given her somewhat of an instinct when something was happening. It was too quiet outside. Not that the Prosecutor's Office was noisy, but given the circumstances, there should be some buzz outside.

The office hadn't fallen into chaos. The prosecutors knew that they had to keep things running as smoothly as possible, with the Chief Prosecutor gone, so they all pitched in help with his responsibilities. But usually Ema could hear them walking through the hallways, typing in their offices. It was strangely quiet.

Ema turned back toward Klavier. It seemed that he noticed the silence as well. "So, Fraulein," he said, "Shall we see what is going on?"

Nodding curtly, Ema walked out, Klavier following behind her.

They reached the main lobby. It was very clear why none of the prosecutors were in their offices. Everyone, even all of the detectives from the police station, Ema suspected, was here. They were all crowding around someone, and she couldn't quite see over the tops of their heads…

"Please, excuse me," said a voice from the center of the crowd. Ema froze. Out from the crowd, Miles Edgeworth walked, brushing off his suit jacket. He was so different from the last time she saw him. _That was almost seven years ago, now, _she remembered. He no longer wore the bright crimson suit and cravat, but instead wore a very smart black suit with a crimson tie. Granted, it was more modern, but Ema was still unaccustomed to it. His hair was parted further to his right, and a bit longer than she remembered it. The only word Ema could think of to describe him was _relaxed. _Still the same authority, still the same presence, but it was more comfortable, more amiable.

Edgeworth now faced the group of people. "Can anybody tell me who is in charge here?"

"Well, we no longer have a Chief…"

"And the Deputy Prosecutor was the culprit."

Sighing, Edgeworth asked, "Fine. Then would anybody let me see the circumstances of this trial?"

"I'll get them for you!"

Edgeworth turned his head sharply to the right, where he saw Ema. His initial surprise at seeing her after such a long time quickly dispersed. He smiled. "Thank you…_Detective _Skye, is it?"

Ema nodded, her face starting to grow red. "Yeah, I'll, um, just go grab them from the Police Station. Just….uh…" She started to back out the door. "Just wait here for a couple minutes, okay?" She flashed a brief nervous smile as she rushed toward the station. Soon, the crowd dispersed, muttering and murmuring to itself. Klavier took the opportunity to acquaint himself with this newcomer.

"Hello," he said politely, extending a hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Herr…?"

Edgeworth took his hand. "Edgeworth. And you are?"

"Ah, a pleasure, Herr Edgeworth. I've heard of you. Gavin, Klavier Gavin," said Klavier, flashing his winning smile. Edgeworth gave him an inquiring look. "You are German?"

"Ja, Herr Edgeworth." Klavier laughed softly. "Sprechen sie Deutsch?"

"_Genug_," he replied. _Enough_. "I lived there for many years."

Then, Ema rushed back into the Prosecutor's Office, gasping for breath. "Here's- the- case file- Mr. Edgeworth!" She gasped between breaths. Edgeworth rested a hand on her shoulder and took the file. "Thank you very much, Detective," he said, smiling slightly. "Though you didn't need to do all that work just for me."

Ema's face grew redder. "O-of course, I just wanted to…"

Edgeworth, always the gentleman, walked her over to the lobby couch and sat her down. "You should just rest for a couple minutes, at least."

Klavier watched them. Their interactions seemed strange, as though they already knew each other. Not the way good friends know and greet one another, but there seemed to be some sort of mutual bond there. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "But have you two met before?"

Ema and Edgeworth looked at one another briefly. Edgeworth looked back at Klavier. "Yes, I have…prosecuted several cases that Ema…was involved in." He looked at Ema again, who nodded. "But it certainly has been a long time."

"Eight years," Ema blurted out. Edgeworth chuckled softly. "Has it really?" He exhaled. "Everyone I remember has grown up so quickly, it seems." The three of them remained in silence for a few minutes.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Klavier was the first to speak. "I'll just be going, then, ja?" He waved at the two of them. "It's been a long day. _Gute Nacht_, Herr Edgeworth, Fraulein." And he left.

Edgeworth checked the lobby's clock. It was five. "I suppose I better be going as well," he said, starting to inch toward the door.

"Wait!" Ema leapt up. "Would you, um…I don't know. Do you have a place to stay?"

_Why do people keep asking me that? _"Yes, I have a hotel on the other side of town."

"Well, um…if you need anything, you can just call me, alright?" Ema grabbed a pen and sticky note from the front desk and jotted down a message. As she scribbled, Edgeworth watched her. "How are you?"

"What?" She finished the note, "Um, fine, I guess."

"…And your sister?"

Ema looked at him, then down at the floor. "Well, she got off, which is good. Yesterday was actually the first time I saw her in years, so…"

Sensing some discomfort, Edgeworth smiled as warmly as he could and took the note. "Thank you very much, Detective Skye," he said, looking at the message. It was a list of any contact information he may require, from her cell phone to the Prosecutor's Office's new number. "I appreciate this." He tucked the note away in his jacket pocket. "Do you need a ride home? I walked here, but perhaps I could escort you home…?"

Ema shook her head, a small smile returning. "I'll be fine, I'm waiting for Lana, anyway. She's just filling out a few things at the station."

"I understand," he said, nodding. And with that he departed.

* * *

><p>AN: This first chapter's long just to set up the story. Future chapters will be about half as long.  
>It's been a really long time since I've written anything (almost an entire year!). I'm hoping to actually continuefinish this, so look out! :


	2. Chapter 2

"One second-" Ema fumbled with the keys to her apartment and finally opened the door. Lana peered inside. "It's certainly…well…"

"Messy?"

"I was going to say _slightly cluttered_." Smiling, Lana rolled in her luggage. Her bag had been roughed up a bit, having gone through police custody and such, but her belongings were back in her posession and order. "But you shouldn't worry about that, I won't intrude too long…"

Still mildly anxious about the state of her apartment, Ema started to pick up clothes and trash that was lying around. "Yeah, well, I just want to make sure that every day you're here is the best I can make it."

Lana watched her younger sister. She had grown so much throughout the years. So independent. Out of habit, Lana began to help her pick up a few empty snackoo bags that littered the floor. Of course, Ema asked her to just sit down on the couch while she straightened things up. Lana complied. She looked around as she waited patiently for Ema to finish. It was a nice enough apartment. A bit small, but there was a kitchen and two bedrooms. She looked at the ring on her left hand. There was just enough room in this apartment for Lana to stay for a week or so, then she was back to Texas.

"I saw Mr. Edgeworth today," said Ema suddenly, snapping Lana out of her reverie.

Lana smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Ema kicked a small pile of laundry aside and sat down beside Lana. "He's staying at a hotel here in town. Isn't that cool?"

"Perhaps." Watching her sister closely, Lana continued, "Do you still have that crush on him like you did in high school?"

Ema blushed furiously. "That's ridiculous."

"But you don't deny it," said Lana, smiling. "I just remember you admiring him so greatly…"

"A-anyway," Ema continued, wearing a half-embarrassed smile, "I was wondering…if you would be fine with inviting him over sometime. You know, for dinner or something." A pause. "_As colleagues._ You know, detective and prosecutor…?"

Lana examined her blushing sister. It was amazing how mature she had become, yet retained a lining of her childish enthusiasm and admiration. It made her regret not being there to watch her grow up. "Of course," she said, moving a lock of hair out of Ema's face. "Any time. Just let me know after you talk to him so I can find somewhere else to go…"

"Wait!" Ema looked at her sister seriously. "Could you maybe…ask him for me?"

"Me?" Surprised, Lana continued, "Why would you want _me_ to ask him?"

Ema pouted. "You were his boss. He'll listen to you!"

Lana laughed, something Ema was very unaccustomed to hearing. Even after _State v. Skye_, Lana wasn't quite back to her old self. But every time Lana laughed, Ema would grow closer to her. Over the years, they were nearing their former relationship, that level of bonding and kinship that they had had when she was younger. "That was almost ten years ago," Lana responded, her smile starting to fade. The thought of Miles Edgeworth only brought her thoughts back to all of the things she did. Those terrible things. "I doubt he even remembers me, or even wishes to speak with me."

"I'm sure he does! _Please?_"

Exhaling a fake sigh of exasperation, Lana said, "Fine."She smiled. "Just this once."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Edgeworth got up early and roamed the streets. It was amazing how stagnant such a vibrant city could be. There were streets. There were cars. There were buildings and skyscrapers and people that went in and out of the buildings and skyscrapers. Some of them were sleeker and shinier now, but the idea was the same as Edgeworth had seen it throughout his life.<p>

He smiled a secret smile. It was a beautiful morning, one he was happy to enjoy alone. It was early, so there was little noise from crowds. He turned and entered People Park. There were a couple early morning joggers, one with his leashed dog, but they were far away. Edgeworth continued on the path.

A few minutes later he saw a figure approaching him. One of the joggers. It was a woman, relatively tall, brown hair. Edgeworth stepped to the side, preparing for the woman to pass by, but instead, she was slowing down.

"Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth squinted. It was difficult for him to see. It was still very early morning, the sun wasn't out. Also, his eyesight wasn't quite what it used to be. He took his glasses out of his inner jacket pocket and put them on. The woman slowed to a halt. Edgeworth followed suit.

"Ms. Skye," he said. While his voice remained as calm as ever, he was actually rather surprised.

Lana Skye smiled at him. She stood, hands on her hips, panting and perspiring just slightly from her run. Despite having just exercised she still maintained all of her poise and composure. Typical of her. It was astonishing, Edgeworth thought, how little she had aged in the past ten years. Despite carrying the air of someone more worldly, she still retained so much of her vibrancy. Her hair was cropped shorter, just above her shoulders, but she still had the same smile, the same eyes. Of course, she seemed more amiable now than she had been for the two years before _State v. Skye_. "It's been a long time," she said.

"Quite so," Edgeworth replied curtly. He wasn't entirely sure of how to respond. Lana Skye had inconvenienced him during that case ten years ago. Lying in her testimony wasn't something the law, or Edgeworth, took lightly. _But_, Edgeworth thought, _That was not the Lana Skye I first met. _The Lana Skye he had known for two years prior to SL-9 was kind, understanding, thoughtful. But, things had changed. She changed. So Edgeworth did not know whether she was a friend or foe. But, as Phoenix often said, he grudgingly remembered, it's good to give people the benefit of doubt. "I heard about the trial yesterday."

Her smile fading slightly, Lana replied, "Oh, really? What did you hear?"

"Well, judging by the case report," Edgeworth said, "It seems obvious to me that it was the Deputy Prosecutor's work. Furthermore, the basis of the prosecution's argument was weak."

Nodding, Lana responded, "I thought so as well." She looked up at him. Edgeworth was a few inches taller than she was, but the way Lana looked at people had always made her seem so tall. "Well, it's certainly nice to hear that from someone of your record as a prosecutor."

Edgeworth smiled uncomfortably. "I suppose."

While Lana had, of course, realized how uncomfortable she must have been making him, she remembered Ema's plea. "Would you, perhaps...like to grab some coffee?" she asked. She didn't want to just force the question upon him. _It would be best,_ she acknowledged, _if this encounter could have the least amount of awkward situations possible. _

After a small pause, "Yes." Edgeworth nodded. I believe there's a shop up the street from here, if you don't mind walking."

"Of course," said Lana, already turning to walk beside him. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>[AN: Sorry, just more exposition. Thank you for the kind reviews!]


End file.
